friends
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: it all started with a strange boy walking his dog or in his case, the dog walking him  and running into each other at an old abandonned park hidden in the woods. Read and review. Pleas ignore lame summary
1. the meeting and bigfoot

"Artemis! Artemis! Where are you? Oh when I find that girl, -huff- I'm gonna -pant-…. ARTEMISSSSSS! WHERE ARE YOU?" the nanny huffed/ panted. "Well, it's not really her fault," said the nanny to herself, as she was treading throughout the forest, "Why, with her father and mother being gone almost all the time, and her sister only there to keep her company, It's no wonder why she would want to run away. Poor thing. The tenth time this week, and still counting! Her father won't let her go outside, and who can live without the sunshine? –Yawn- well… it's not …..-Yawn-…really my fault I –yawn- dozed off….maybe….. Another doozie -yawn- wouldn't …zzzzzzzz" and with that the nanny fell asleep. "Good. She's asleep, teddy. Now we can go to the park!" a voice hidden from behind a tree said. A young, girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes whispered to her teddy bear, teddy. "Come on teddy, let's go!" She yelled. The park she was going to was a rather small one. It was old, and almost everything in it was rusted or broken. The swing set was lopsided and some of the chains of=n the swing were broken. The slide was extremely rusted, and had dents in it from kids throwing temper tantrums before. The "lookout" tower had some holes in the ground, and the ladder leading up to it had some missing rungs. The sign by the park that had once declared the name of the park was faded away. Since the gardener that had once taken care of the park was gone, bushes and trees grew around the park, making it seem like it was a kept secret.

The young girl that was holding her teddy bear was jogging towards the park. The girl lived at the edge of the forest, the slums. She lived in an old abandoned condo with her father, who was gone almost all the time, and her sister, who was also gone all the time. The park was at the other far end of the forest, and the girl had been hiding around the middle. When she finally reached the park, she let out an excited yell. "We're here teddy! Come on! We MUST find that jewel in the jungle! Teddy! Watch out for the tiger!" and so the girl and her teddy played until it was starting to get late. She trekked back, until she reached the condo. "Artemis! Where were you? Your father is going to fire me! No more running off!" the nanny scolded. "Sorry, nanny." "Well, now. Off to bed with you." "Yes nanny.'' And the girl climbed up the steps to her bed. "Oh, poor girl." "The only poor girl will be you." A gruff voice said behind the nanny. The nanny whirled around, and saw it was Artemis's father. "Oh, it's you. Are you going to fire me?" "No. but your performance was very poor." "I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again. I promise." "Oh, it better not….."

_**Three days later**_

Artemis' father and the nanny had been watching her especially hard lately. The nanny was following her practically wherever she went, and Artemis was starting to get bored of staying inside. So she pulled the "I-have – to- go- to- the-bathroom-trick" and climbed out the window. When she was out, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Through the bushes, trees and rocks. "Finally, teddy! We're here! Ohhhhhh! Teddy! Look! There's Bigfoot, stomping through the trees! Let's get him!"

A shiny, red van pulls up to the sidewalk. On one side, a book store, and Wayne tech building. On the other side, a forest. A woman with red hair and a blonde man step out of the car. "Wallace, come on now. You can walk your dog around the block while we talk to Mr. Wayne." A young red headed boy, about 7 steps out of the van. "mooommmm! Don't call me that! Why do we have to be here anyway? Why couldn't I stay with gramps?" "Because Wally, grampa had a doctor appointment, and no one else would volunteer to baby sit you." "Fine. Here, flash." An over-energetic mini-husky leaped out of the car. "Don't get into trouble Wallace." "Ok mom."" Oh and Wallace, be back here in an hour!" "OK MOM!" "And Wallace ….." but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a passing truck. So Wally shrugged and started walking. After about 5 minutes, his parents were gone. Wally grumbled. Suddenly, a squirrel crept by in the forest. Flash froze. "What is it boy? Oh, no! Don't go to the bathroom! I didn't bring any bags!" but then Wally looked where flash was looking at. The squirrel froze and glared back at the husky, as if challenging it. Then flash began to growl. "Oh, no…" then flash took off. " NOOOOO FLAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH! HEEL, BOY! STOP! PLEASE?" then flash suddenly stopped, sending Wally flying into a pile of bushes. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH! "owwwww…..jeez, thanks a lot flash." Suddenly, Wally heard a voice. "Quick, teddy! Grab the net and I'll get the bow and arrows!" Wally followed the voice, but stayed hidden in the bushes. He peeked out and saw an old rusty, broken down play ground. But what interested him most was the person to whom the voice belonged to. It was a young blond haired blue eyed girl, which looked about his age. She was clutching a teddy bear and some sticks, one of them tied with a string. She "shot" one of the sticks at a tree. "Ha! Take that big foot!" she shot another arrow at the tree. "And that! Quick, teddy, throw the net while he is down!" but then, suddenly, another voice called out from farther in the forest. "Artemis! Come out now or now dessert after lunch!" "Quick teddy! Hide into the bushes!" and to Wally's horror, the girl came running towards him and dove into the bushes, just in time before an older woman stepped out from the bushes into the clearing. "OW!" Wally and the girl said at the same time. The girl widened her eyes in fear and quickly covered both of their mouths. "Shhhhh!" she said through her mouth "do you want to get caught? My nanny will kill me if she finds out I've been outside again!" Wally peeled her hand off his mouth and asked why. "Because I'm not supposed to be outside in the first place! Daddy said I can't EVER leave the house unless he lets me! Oh, no. dad." Her expression turned from anger to panicked and frightened. "what happened to your dad?" "ummmm…." She looked nervous, but then peeked out the bushes, checking to see if her nanny was around. The nanny wasn't around. "she must have gone back." The girl said. "Who?" "my nanny." "oh." She got up and walked out of the bushes. Wally followed her. " what are _**you**_ still doing here?" she asked. " ummmm, well…. I was wondering if I could play with you." "in my secret fortress? No way!" " please?" suddenly, a branch fell down from a tree. "quick! Bigfoot is on our trail!" wally grinned. "he must've escaped from the net teddy and I put on him!" " I'll get a new unbreakable net!" wally volunteered. " we must hurry before he disappears into the jungle! Oh, but don't go into the castle tower." "why?" " a monster that eats little kids with red hair lives there." "yeah right. Why only red heads and not blonds?" "_**because **_I saw a little red headed boy go in there and never come out again!" she lied. "lets just capture bigfoot." "we can't." "why?" "_**because**_ he got away." "oh." "well now we'll have to go track him in the jungle, wont we?" she asked him with a grin. " we will." He answered back. They played and played until it was starting to get dark. " hahahahaha! We sure got him, didn't we …..ummm…. I didn't get your name." "wally. What's yours?" "arte-'' artemis got cut off by a car going down the street. Artemis' eyes widened. "oh no! daddy's going home! I have to go! Pretend I was never here!" " Can we play again tomorrow?" "yes. Meet me here at noon!" artemis called behind her back. Wally smiled, and shook flash who had fallen asleep. " wally!" his mom called. "coming ,mom." And he jogged back to the van with flash.


	2. spies

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

It was a Friday, and his mom had another meeting with mr. wayne in gotham . wally was hoping that he could go and maybe, he could see that strange girl in the forest today. So as his family loaded up into the red van, wally called flash and grabbed the leash, and a special package he had gotten for his birthday..

When they finally arrived in gotham, wally jumped out of the van, clutching the package and grabbing flash's leash, told his mom good bye and ran as fast as he could to the bushes. When he got to the playground, wally checked his watch, and seeing that it was 11:53, he sat down on a log while flash explored and found his favorite napping place, and laid down.

_Jeez, _thought wally,_ seven minutes can feel like forever_.

A few minutes later, wally heard rustling in the bushes, and heard someone.

"teddy," the voice scolded, "you really need to stop making so much noise when the nanny is asleep. If she wakes up and finds that we're gone, she'll tell daddy, and then daddy will take you away!"

Then the girl stepped out of the bushes. She grabbed a stick from the ground and crouched down, as if she was going to hoot someone.

"who's there?"

"its just me, wally."

"wally who?"

"wally. You know, the kid that you played with yesterday."

"hmmmm. Teddy, should we believe him? Fine. Hi…wally."

"hi artie!"

"that's not my name! it's artemis!" then artemis quickly covered her mouth.

"teddy! Oh no! the evil man has caught us spying, and now, he knows who we are!"

Wally smiled, getting into the game.

"yes, artemis, now you can never save the world because you can't escape from the cage!"

"nooooo!" she yelled as wally threw a bunch of leaves over her.

"I'm trapped! But teddy has a secret laser in his arm! Shoot it teddy!"

"noo! Someone stop her!"

But suddenly, they heard a stick break behind them. Artemis squeaked.

"teddy, wally, get in the bushes!" she said as she dove into the bushes. When they were safely behind the bushes, she peeked out, looking to see what, or who made the noise.

Then someone stepped out into the light.

Artemis gasped.

It was….

_**Cliffhanger! Hoped you liked my story. More chapters to come. Tell me what you think of the story by reviewing. Thnx**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **_ (-_-)


	3. buried treasure

_**Disclaimer: these are not my characters.**_

Last chapter:_ when they were safely behind the bushes, she peeked out looking to see what, or who, had made the noise. Then someone stepped out into the light. Artemis gasped. It was….._

It was a man. A tall man with black hair. He wore all black. He gave the park a once over, and not seeing anything, retreated. When he was out of sight, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, and called someone. "Hey boss, I did what you asked. Yes, I saw the girl. Yes sir, she is quite clever. No boss. I didn't want to attract any attention. Yes, of course. Boss. Ok. Good bye." And with that he snapped the phone shut, put it in his black overcoat, and walked away.

"Is he gone?" asked Wally.

"Yes. At least, I think so."

"Good. But now we have less playing time." He whined.

"Well then. Let's make up for lost time."

Then Wally remembered the package he brought with him. "Oh, artemis, I almost forgot to give you something." Then he pulled out a paper bag, reached inside it and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Here, for you. My uncle says that it can reach any range."

"Cool!" Artemis reached for it and looked it over trying everything.

"So…. What are we going to play today?"

Artemis looked up from her walkie talkie and grinned. "Well, I was thinking, matey, we'd best be lookin for buried treasure!"

"Yes cap'n."

Artemis grabbed a stick and handed it to Wally, pretending it was a shovel and told him to dig by the slide.

"Yes cap'n."

Wally started to dig when suddenly, he hit something.

"Hey artemis, did you bury something here?''

"No, why?"

"I found something!"

Artemis rushed over to Wally, looking in the hole he dug. There _**was**_ something in there.

"Well, get it out."

"Why do I have to get it out and not you?"

"Because I'm the captain, and captains don't do work. That's what the crew is here for."

"fine." Wally grumbled. He bent down and started to dig out the thing.

"Aughh! It's too heavy! Help me!"

Artemis bent down and dug making the hole a bit wider. When it was wide enough, Wally reached in and tried pulling it out again.

"It's still stuck."

"Then let me try."

Artemis reached in and as soon as she touched it, it started glowing. She gasped and pulled her hand back quickly. When her hand left it, the glow died down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Let's find out" he said and reached out, but as soon as he touched it, it glowed a bright red and burned him.

"OWW!"

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

Artemis bit her lip, then went reached in and grabbed the box. The box glowed again like last time. This time she didn't let go. Then she pulled it out, as if she was cutting butter.

There was a lot of dust, dirt and other things covering it, but after blowing on it and using Wally's shirt to clean it, it was a little more recognizable than before.

It was a box.

A box big enough to fit into your hand, but not small enough to fit into your pocket. You could tell it was old just by looking at it because the gold and silver on it was dirty and looked well worn, and there were some holes that looked like it might have held some diamonds at one point. And although the box looked like how it did, Artemis still thought it was the prettiest thing in the world.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Let's try to open it." Wally said forgetting about the burn. So Wally grabbed the box from Artemis and looked for the opening, or maybe a hole. Nothing.

"I can't find the opening. Maybe it's not supposed to be opened. Maybe it's just a box."

"Let me see then, maybe I can open it."

"If I can't open it, the why would you be able to?"

"I don't know. Just let me try." And with that she grabbed it and searched it. Again as soon as she touched it, it glowed. She looked it over once, ignoring the glow, turning it over, and found a hole.

"What's this for?" she asked no one in particular.

"I bet there's something in there, and if you put your finger in it, it'll get bit off."

She put her finger in the hole, just playing around when suddenly she heard a click.

They both jumped at the sound.

The box now had a lid.

Artemis was about to lift it up when she noticed it was getting dark. Too dark.

"Oh no! Daddy will be home soon, and if he finds me with dirt all over my clothes, he'll ground me! I have to go Wally!"  
>"Wait; promise me you'll talk to me over the walkie-talkie tonight?"<p>

"Promise. I have to go. Bye!"

And with that she left running as fast as she could back to her house.

The man in black was beginning to get very uncomfortable sitting up in that tree. He was glad when Artemis had decided to leave. "Better tell the boss about this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone.

"Hello boss? Yes, the girl, Artemis, found it. No sir, they stopped right before she opened it. Yes, of course sir. I'll _**definitely **_make sure that doesn't happen," he said with a creepy grin, "very well sir. Good night." He then pocketed the phone and started following Artemis back to her house.

-Pant, pant-

Artemis had just gotten home from the park. She ran to the garage nervously to see if her dad's car was home yet. It was empty.

"Whew, thank goodness he's not here yet." So she went inside the house, climbed up the stairs and went to her room.

"Hello artemis." A voice said causally. "How are you today?"

"Daddy?" Artemis choked out.

**play the music. Dun dun dun. hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think should happen, and if you liked it or not. Thnx- randommonkeyz998**


	4. play dates and stalkers

_**Disclaimer I don't own some of the characters.**_

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"Artemis, can't I visit my own daughter?" the voice said.

"But, usually, you are still working." Artemis looked around, trying to see her father, then spotted a figure, sitting on her bed.

"Aren't you glad to see your father?" the man was shrouded in darkness, and Artemis couldn't really see if it WAS her father.

"No, not really," Artemis murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, yes, of course father."

"Good. I see you have learned something. Now, I heard from a birdie that you have something for me."

"Oh, umm, no, not really."

"Are you sure artemis? I'm going to give you one more chance. Give me the box. NOW."

"What box, daddy?" Artemis tried to play innocent.

"Artemis," her "father" said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "gives me the box. No more games, little girl."

Artemis did NOT want to lose her new found plaything, so she got mad and threw the box out of the window.

"ARTEMIS! THE BOX!"

Her "father" was distracted, and those few seconds of distraction gave Artemis enough time to bolt out of the door with her teddy, and into the garden where the box landed. She looked at her window, and saw her father looking at her.

"Artemis, just bring the box back, and you won't get grounded."

Artemis thought for a second, and then made up her mind as she swiped the box up and ran as fast as she could into the forest. As she was retreating into the forest, she heard her father cry out behind her,

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, you can't hide, you can't escape, we'll eventually find you."

The forest was extremely dark, and it didn't help that Artemis had just watched a scary movie last week. Animals all around were chirping at her as if saying, "You can't escape, we'll eventually find you." The trees felt as if they all had eyes, watching her, following her.

Artemis shuddered, thinking of what her father would do if he caught her.

She kept running and running. Twigs kept catching her hair and clothes. Roots kept tripping her. Soon she reached the playground.

"Teddy, I'm scared." Artemis whispered to teddy, as she climbed up into the safety of her fortress, tower area, and covered herself with some leaves that had blown in the wind. She shivered and said goodnight to her teddy.

_**The next morning.  
><strong>_

"Wally, time to get up. I'm going to Gotham city again, and I thought maybe you'd like to come with."

"Mooommmm, this early?"

"Wally, it's already 11:30."

"In the morning. On Saturday."

"Wally…."

"Fine. Give me five minutes." Wally remembered Artemis, and got up and got dressed just as mom was starting up the car.

"Wait! WAIT!" he yelled running out just as the car was pulling out of the driveway.

He yanked the door open and leapt in. the drive to Gotham took longer than usual and when they finally got there, Wally ran out of the car saying bye to his mom. He ran into the forest and straight into the park, right when his watch turned 12:00. He didn't see artemis anywhere, so he got bored and sat down on the tree trunk, when suddenly, a hand popped out of now where, and grabbed his mouth.(**joking! Wally doesn't get kidnapped. Yet. Maybe.)**

When suddenly, he heard someone up in the tree house grumble, "ughhh, teddy, what time is it?"

"Artemis?"

He heard a gasp, then saw Artemis poked her head out of the tree.

"Wally, is that you?" she asked cautiously.

"Nooooo," he said sarcastically, "I'm superman."

"Wally!" Artemis said as she jumped down from the tree.

"Wait, aren't those the same clothes as yesterday? And why is your hair so messy?"

"Ummmm…." Artemis looked for an excuse, "I …. Was really tired?"

"Are you sure?" Wally asked, clearly not buying it.

"Yeah. Oh, anyways-" suddenly Artemis was cut off by Wally's mother.

"Wally! We have to go!"

"Aww, I guess we'll just have to play tomorrow."

Artemis thought quickly, and then said, "Hey, maybe I could go with you! To your house!"  
>Wally brightened at that idea. "That would be awesome! Wait, you have to go ask your dad-''<p>

"No! no." Artemis cut off quickly. "I…. ummm…. Asked my dad earlier."

"ok!"

Wally, artemis and teddy ran out of the forest to wally's mom.

"wally, what took you so….oh! well, hello there! Wally, who is this?"

"mom, this is my friend, artemis, artemis, this is my mom."

Hellos were said.

"wally, ask her." Artemis nudged wally.

"huh? Oh yeah! Right. Um mom, could artemis come over. To my house."

" well she'd have to ask her par-''

"my dad said it was fine."

"well, then let's go."

They got into the car and drove away to central city. But as they drove on, none of them noticed a black car slowly driving behind them.

_**Hola! What did you think? I want to thank irenerb, Sammy, and everange for reviewing and reading. Again, thanks. P.s. keep reviewing if you liked it! **_


	5. running away

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own young justice, or some of the characters.**_

When they finally reached wally's house, the kids both got out and stretched.

"it feels so much better was starting to get stuffy and cramped in there."

"you have no idea." Wally groaned, thinking of all the times his family had been on long trips in the car.

"well, are we going to go inside?" artemis asked after waiting a while outside.

"don't you want to see the neighborhood?"

"can we?" artemis asked wally's mom.

" alright, but first, why don't we go in for a snack? Your uncle made some sandwhiches. I'm sure he'll be happy to share. If he hasn't ate them already."

The group walked inside, sat down in the kitchen and seeing that all that was left of the sandwiches were a few crumbs, they ate some cookies. After that, they went outside again.

"so….. where should we go to first?"

"maybe the park?"  
>"why not?"<p>

And on they went.

_**In the black car**_

The black car that had been following them, had been hidden in a nearby ally so the people wouldn't notice him. The man inside, pulled out his phone and called someone.

"boss? Yes. I've got them. They are apparently "going to the park". Yes boss, I'm not stupi- I mean, yes boss, of course. No, I won't lose them. Me? Kill them? Why, I wouldn't _**ever**_ do that." The man said fake innocently with a creepy, stalkerish grin. "alright alright, I won't kill them. I know…. Just get the box, and get out. Use the bomb If I have to. I got it. Roger that." The man snapped his phone shut.

"I don't get paid enough for this job."

_**Back to wally and artemis**_

"so, here we are." Wally said, reaching the park.

"hmm… kind of… big. And noisy."

"well, this is a normal park. a park where people actually go to."

" I know that. I'm not stupid you know."

"you aren't?" wally asked jokingly.

"boys….." artemis grumbled under her breath.

"so….. why didn't you call me with your walkie-talkie? You still have it, right?"

"of course. I was just really tired last night."

"anyways, did you open the box?"  
>"no. I have it right here."<p>

"we should go somewhere more privet to open it."

"like where?"  
>"how about over there, in the mini forest?"<p>

"perfect." Artemis grinned as she started walking towards it.

_**Meanwhile, back with the man in black.**_

"ahh…. Young fools. Already stupid enough to go out walking alone, but going into the forest without anyone watching? This is just too easy!" he said to himself with a chuckle as he got out of his car, which was hidden in another ally.

_**Wally and artemis**_

Artemis pulled out the box as they sat in the shade of the trees. Just as usual, it was glowing. When artemis put her finger in the hole that apparently was a lock, the lid came back.

And they reached to open it.

_**Another cliffhanger! What will be inside? What will the man in black do? Read and review! Tune in next time for another story of friends. Thank you. This story has been sponsored by the bananas . thank you .**_


	6. park kidnappings

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer- I don't own young justice characters blah blah blah.

_**Last chapter: when artemis put her finger in the hole that apparently was a lock, the lid came back.**_

_**And artemis reached to open it.**_

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Suddenly, a hand reached out of nowhere, and grabbed artemis by the mouth, while another hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed artemis' body.

"ARTEMIS!" wally yelled as he followed the man throughout the forest.

Suddenly, the man stopped still clutching the squirming artemis.

"you're getting **really** annoying kid. I might just have to use this." He said as held up the bomb. "the boss said not to kill you, sadly. Take another step, and this goes off!"

Wally froze.

"that's it kid. Stay right there. Ahh, stupid kid. It was **so **easy to take her you know. You **do** realize that I'll still have to use this bomb on you, right?" and with that, he threw the bomb towards wally. But before the man had a chance to throw it, artemis threw wally the box, whom stuffed it into his pocket, and yelled,

"RUN WALLY! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE! TAKE THE BOX AND HIDE IT! REMEMBER-"

But she never finished her sentence because the bomb exploded and knocked her unconscious. Wally had been running as fast as he could, that when the bomb exploded, he only breathed a little bit of smoke in.

Then everything went black for him.

When he woke up again, everything was dark. He shrugged, figuring that he must've gotten up late at night.

"ughhh, what time is it?"

He stretched and suddenly, he lost balance and fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! –CRASH- owwww! Where am i? this is obviously not my room…"

he didn't know where he was, or how he got there. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He saw lots of trees, and some buildings off in the distance.

"this must be a dream. either that, or I've been sleepwalking."

He sighed and started walking back where he figured his home was.

Right when he stepped foot into his house, his mother ran over to him with a red face, and a few bald spots.

"**WALLY!"** She roared, "**WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK!**"

"MOM, I must've been sleepwalking again. Don't worry."

Then his mother noticed something.

"ummm, wally, where is artemis?"

"artemis…..?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"your cute little friend you were with this morning."

"mom? What are you talking about? I haven't been gone that long, have i? maybe you're too worried. Take a seat mom." Wally said worried about his mother's sanity.

"wally,are _**you **_sure _**you're **_ okay? You definitely had a friend over this morning. She came with us to central city after picking her up from gotham." Wally's mother said, also worried about wally.

"mom, I am ok. The question is-''

" is it bed time and will we talk about this tomorrow? The answer is yes. Oh dear. Her parents. Maybe she went home early…."

"… ok… goodnight?"

_**And now..(drumroll please) back to ARTEMIS!**_

"ughhh….. where am i?" artemis opened one eye lazily because she was starting to get uncomfortable from laying on the ground and her hands shackled together. WAIT! Back up there! Her hands shackled together? No that's not uncomn at all. Her eyes popped open.

''hello?"

"hello artemis… miss your father much?"

_**ANOTHER cliffhanger. I know you people are probably getting irritated (sorry EvrAnge) but it seemed like a good place to stop. Anyways, two chapters in one day? Not what I usually do.**_ _** p.s. thanks to sammy for giving me the idea of a kidnapping. Never would've thougt of it. Thanks. Again. Please review. Thanks! –randommonkeyz998 **_(*_*)


	7. meeting again

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: question: do I own some of young justice's characters?**

**Answer: no, I sadly do not.**

**Last chapter:**

"_ughhh….. Where am I?" Artemis opened one eye lazily because she was starting to get uncomfortable from lying on the ground and her hands shackled together. WAIT! Back up there! Her hands shackled together? No that's not uncommon at all. Her eyes popped open._

''_hello?"_

"_Hello artemis… miss your father much?"_

"Dad? What… what are you doing here? No wait. What am I doing here?"

"Oh my sweet, innocent little child…. We're going to train."

"Train?..."

"Yes artemis."

5 hours later

Artemis stood in front of her father panting, sweating, and bleeding more than a normal child should be.

"You did not do well, artemis. You need to practice more."

"But…. Dad….. I only missed…"

"ARTEMIS! Do NOT contradict me. You failed today. Tomorrow, you are going to wake up at the crack of dawn, 4:00."

_And that's how Artemis lived for the rest of her childhood. _

**Wally-**

"Wally, get up! It's your first day of school!"

"moooommm….. It's only 7:30 in the morning!" said a 15 year old Wally.

_Ahh…_ thought his mom, _still the same Wally…. _She smiled. Then she remembered the time. She frowned, and then yelled at Wally, telling him to get up or else no computer after school.

**Artemis….**

"Artemis! Get up! You'll be late for school!"

Artemis sprung out of the covers and quickly got dressed for school. She grabbed her messenger bag, an apple and ran out the door.

"Bye mom!"

**Wally…**

"Wally, school starts in 5 minutes!"  
>"ahhh….mom….. No problem for me! I can be there in 40 seconds flat, by just jogging!"<p>

"Then you need to hurry!"

"Fine fine….." Wally grumbled as he grabbed his backpack and a bowl of cereal.

"WALLY! YOU'RE BRINGING CEREAL ON YOUR RUN TO SCHOOL?"  
>"BYE MOM!"<br>Wally yelled behind his back as he jogged to his school, holding the cereal bowl in his hands.

$#$#$#$#$##$

Artemis ran to her school as fast as she could.

"Almost….. There!" she panted.

Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"AHHHHH!" "OWWW!"

Apparently that someone she crashed into was carrying something like a drink, and so, when they crashed, it spilled all over her clothes. Then she heard a crash behind her as something broke. She turned around to see something that looked like cereal and porcelain shards littered around on the ground, and some on her books.

"Stupid people… now my clothes are wet! And so are my books!"

"sorry…." Said a sheepish voice behind her. "I should have been watching where I was going."

She turned around angrily to see a boy, about her age, with red hair and green eyes.

"**yeah…**. You should have! Now I have to go all the way back to my house, change, and somehow dry my books! I can't get another late slip!" (**in my school, a late slip means A. you got late to school, or B. you turned an assignment late)**

**Wally**

"Stupid people… now my clothes are wet! And so are my books!" wally heard a girls voice somewhere around him exclaim angrily.

"sorry…." He said, sheepishly, "I should have been watching where I was going."

She turned around and wally's eyes came into focus. He saw she had long blonde hair, tan skin and slanted eyes.

"yeah…. You should have! Now I have to go all the way back to my house, change, and somehow dry my books! I can't get another late slip!" his eyes wandered over her as he saw that her clothes were super soaked, as if someone had dumped a bowl of cereal on her (which, he in fact did).

"hey! It's not all my fault! You also ran into me!"

" yeah, but if you watched out, this wouldn't have happened!" she exclaimed angrily as she bent down to pick up her books.

"here, let me help you." He said, pitying her. Besides, she wasn't too ugly. Why not stay and helpa pretty lady?

"thanks." She said gruffly.

"so….. let's start over. Hi, I'm wally!"

"hi, I'm none of your business." She said as she smiled fake sweetly. "well, I have all my soaked books, thanks to you, so I'm going to go before I get any later. Thank you, and bye." Then she started walking off.

"wait! Let me help you carry your books to your house. Then maybe I can dry them for you!" he said.

She pretended to think about it. "hmmmm…. Lets see….have a possible stalker follow me, or just go home by myself? I think….. I can go by myself. Bye." She said with an air of finality.

Wally still followed her.

She suddenly stopped. "why are you still stalking me? Didn't I already tell you I'm fine?"

"well, yeah, but I feel bad about ruining everything. So I decided I'm going to help you. Whether you like it or not."

She looked at him as if studying him, then "accidentally" dropped one of her many books on the ground. "could you pass me that?" she said.

"sure." He bent down to pick it up. When he stood back up to give it to her, she was a dot in the distance.

"two can play at that game." He said grinning. He ran after her, and in 5 milliseconds, he reached "her". "her" was actually an elderly lady with a stroller.

"dang it!"

"what?" the lady said. " you are a very disrespectful young man, and lena doesn't like you." She said. Then she whacked him with her cane.

"OWWW!"

Wally ran away from the crazy old lady, to his school still clutching the note book.


	8. bank robberies

Chapter 8

**Hello again! Gracias (thank you) for reading! I hope you like this chapter **

**Artemis…**

"ARTEMIS! what are you doing back here? I thought you left for…"

Paula crock stopped and stared at artemis, and all her wet clothes. School was (partly) forgotten.

"what happened? Why are your clothes all wet? Wait… let me guess… you ran into someone who was carrying something like… oh I don't know…. A bowl of cereal?"

Artemis gaped at her mom. Paula smirked.

"mother knows all. Now go get changed, and leave your books here so I can dry them."

"ok."

Artemis left the room to go take a bath, as paula laid out the books to dry them with a hairdryer. Then paula noticed artemis was missing her agenda.

This was bad.

If someone took it, they would know where she lives, her number, her _name_. or maybe artemis dropped it as a distraction. Ahhh…..the joys of motherhood.

**Wally**

"hey wally!"

"sup man?"

"what are you holding?"

Wally had just walked into his school, half an hour late, holding a book.

"Wallace west. Come here immediately."

Wally gulped and tucked the book his pocket as ms. Gomez slapped a pink late slip onto his hand.

"go take this to the office. Now."

Wally walked to the office, thinking about the girl he met on the street.

When he finally reached the office, the secretary, mrs. Mead, an old lady with a scowl always on her face, looked up from her computer and made an even deeper scowl at wally.

"sit down and wait for the principal." she said sourly.

Wally sat down and pulled out the book, deciding to look through it.

He opened it, and on the first page, it said:

_**Property belongs to: **__artemis crock_

_**If found please return to: **__ apt. 14, 5__th__ street, gotham city._

_**Or call: **__715 507 7759 (_sorry, but I don't know rhode islands area code)

_Found her, _wally thought smiling.

"mr. west, the principal can see you now." She said sourly.

And wally walked to his doom. I mean to the office.

**Artemis ….. after school**

_Ring rrrriiiinnnnnggg_

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Artemis groaned. Her mom wouldn't be happy about the late slip she got today. if she already didn't know. And to top it all off, she lost her agenda to that creepy stalker. Not that she really cares. But her agenda had most of her personal info. Now the stalker knows her number, where she lives, and most of all, her _name._

Artemis got up noticing that almost everyone had left. She grabbed her back pack and started walking home.

Artemis was halfway home. She decided to go on the long way home sine today she wasn't busy. She kept walking until she heard an ice cream truck.

Oh crap.

Suddenly, kids started streaming out of seemingly nowhere towards her and the truck.

"ICE CREAM!" they yelled.

The crowd of kids around the truck was huge. They all were practically surrounding her.

"excuse me, move out of the way, hey move kid!" artemis growled at the many children surrounding her. When she finally got out of the crowd and onto the street, she heard a gunshot off in the distance. Artemis, having nothing to do, decided to investigate, and ran to the place where the noise came from.

**Wally **

Wally had just gotten out of school and was enjoying a walk outside. He was in gotham hoping to maybe see the girl he saw earlier today. he was just thinking about her when suddenly he heard a gunshot off in the distance.

"stupid criminals," wally muttered, "why don't _they _ever take a break?" wally sighed as he ran into an alley to change, when suddenly,

"OWWW!" "UGHHH!"

Wally remembered that voice!

"oww….. not another bruise!" the girl exclaimed. She looked around to find the culprit and saw wally.

"you again?" she asked, disgustedly, with one eyebrow raised.

"well, hello to you too!" wally grumbled.

"we really have got to stop meeting like this," she said groaning as she picked herself up.

"tell me about it."

"gladly, but don't have time." She said, starting to run.

"why?" he asked smirking, running next to her, "got a date with your boyfriend?" he asked, **really** hoping that she didn't have one.

"yes!" at this, wally's smile drooped a bit, " a date with one I don't have. No, I really have to go so, bye." She yelled behind her back as continued to run.

Wally smirked. She was trying to outrun him. Trying. He gaped at her in disbelief. He was the flash! Well, actually, kid flash, but whatever. He shook his head grinning, and running to catch up with her, then deciding to follow her without her knowing, and seeing where she went.

**Artemis**

Artemis was trying to outrun the creep that kept stalking her. She turned her head to see if he was still following her (he wasn't), satisfied, she slowed her run to a jog still following the sound.

Another gun shot.

She ran faster, finally reaching a bank.

"cliché much?" she asked herself.

Seeing masked men guarding the door, she decided to have some fun. She jogged over to them.

**Wally…**

Wally, still following her, realized she was jogging to a bank. One where a robbery was taking place. He groaned. Was she really doing this on purpose. He changed into his costume in a second, and was about to run over to save her, but he saw her stride on towards the men.

"hello." She said fake sweetly.

"sorry, bank's closed." The robber snarled at her.

" I needed to make a deposit. So could you move over please." he could see his eyes shining greedily behind the holes in his ski mask. At this, wally stared at her in disbelief. No one in gotham was stupid enough to walk up to a thug, whom was robbing a bank, and say you needed to make a deposit. He almost ran out again when he heard the thug speak again,

"or you could just give it to me, toots." Wally's face got red at his comment.

"or, I could punch your face into a bloody pulp," she said, still smiling. Wally grinned. Now this was getting interesting. No way she could beat him up. She looked too… unable to beat a thug up. Still, he was getting ready to run out there at any second.

"or, I could just shoot this gun into your heart." The guy said pulling a gun out of nowhere and pointing it directly at her face. Wally took a step out of the ally he was in.

Then, She looked at him, then sighed and said, "you'll be sorry." Suddenly, she kicked the gun out of his hand, punched his face and kicked the other thug in the chest. They both got up, both obviously mad and charged at her. Wally took off for her, but then skidded to a top seeing that both men laid unconscious on the ground. The girl bent down and peeled a mask off one of the thugs face. She pulled it on and ran inside the bank.

Wally just stood there in shock, gaping.

_**10 minutes later….**_

Artemis emerged from inside the bank. All the thugs were beat up, no one was hurt (except obviously the masked men) and no money was taken from the bank.

All in all, it had been pretty good. Great even.

If you didn't count the wound she received from being so careless.

She ran into an ally and peeled off the mask.

Wally could see her face again. Then she walked out, looking to see if anyone had seen her, and not seeing anyone, she started walking off again.


	9. cafe dates

Chapter 9

**Hello again! Chapter 9! Please review!**

Artemis was very tired from beating up those robbers, so instead of going home (which was still quite a ways from where she was now) she decided to go get some coffee. It was starting to get late, so she picked up the pace to the coffee shop. When she finally reached there, she opened the door and walked in.

**Wally…**

Wally had followed artemis to see where else she went. After that episode at the bank, he was wondering what else she could do. He followed her, until she stopped at a small café.

He _was _feeling a bit thirsty.

He sped in before artemis walked in and sat at a booth as if he had been there the whole time. He pretended to look bored as if he had been waiting for a while, but then when he "saw" artemis, he "perked" up and waved her over. She looked at him, rolled her eyes, and sat down at another little table, and waved a waiter over. Then wally walked up to her.

"hi again."

"are you stalking me?"

"well, hello to you too. I was waiting for the waiter to take my order, but he never did come."

She looked at him as if analyzing him, then decided she could stay for a little bit longer.

"soo, what are you going to get?" she asked him.

"probably 2 espressos, 5 croissants, and 3 bagles. You?"

She raised her eyebrow. "you eat a lot."

Wally blushed. "well what are you going to eat?"  
>"maybe, a frap."<p>

"oh."

Then the waiter walked over.

"hey I'm Thomas, but you can just call me tom." The waiter said sounding bored. Then he saw artemis. "hi there!" then he saw wally. "are you going out?"

"umm… what?" artemis replied clearly looking confused.

"yeah are you going out?"

"no."

"oh." The waiter seemed a little bit too happy about that. "so, what are your orders?"

"umm, I want a frap."

"and you?" the waiter asked a bit unkindly.

Wally told him his order.

"coming right up."

Then the waiter went back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of playing with the salt shaker, wally got bored and turned to artemis to talk.

She was texting.

"here's your drinks!"  
>artemis looked up from her phone to see the waiter put down their orders on the table.<p>

"Enjoy!" then he looked at artemis and winked, and walked away.

Wally scowled at the waiter.

"jealous much?" artemis asked snickering.

Wally changed the subject.

"who were you texting?"  
>"none of your business."<p>

"why not?"  
>"be quiet!"<p>

"hey whats that on your coffee?"

Artemis inspected her cup, and saw that it had a number scrawled on it. Artemis looke around and saw the waiter looking at her and waving.

Wally glowered while artemis smirked.

_Five minutes later…_

"I'm bored."

"fine! What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… talk? This _is _ date." Wally realized what he was saying and started blushing.

Artemis chocked on her cappuccino.

He tried back tracking ."I- I mean…uhh… this is awkward." He sputtered.

"you think?" artemis said recovering from chocking. "this has been-" then wally's phone started beeping.

"sorry, got to get this." He answered his phone. "hi? Oh, hi. I'm kinda busy right now. No. what! Why! Fine. I'll be there in a minute. Kay, bye."

"who was that?"

"none of your business." Wally said, relishing the come back.

"let me guess. Your mom."

Wally blushed. "no."

Artemis smirked. "whatever you say, baywatch."

Then her phone rang.

"hello?" as soon as she got an answer, her face visibly paled. Wally looked at her worriedly. "no no no no! I'm coming!" artemis leaped out of the table and ran for the door.

"sorry! But I have to go!" she called behind her shoulder.

Wally looked at her shaking his head.

_there's something about her… _he thought, his brain working harder than ever before, trying to remember.

But what?

**Cliffhanger. Kind of. Hope you liked it. Review if you do, review if you didn't, and review if you don't know.**

**Thnks,**

**Randommonkeyz998**


	10. remebering forgotten memories

Chapter 10

**Hi! Thanks for taking the time to review. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Wally…**

_CRASH! "owwwww…..jeez, thanks a lot flash." Wally heard himself speak without even realizing it. He looked around to see where he was, but everything was a bit blurry. he wondered where he was. Maybe in a forest of some sort? And why was flash here? He had been taken to doggy heaven when wally turned ten. Suddenly, he felt a tug and looked down at his hands. They looked younger .wally gasped and felt his face. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a red flash coat he hasn't worn since he was 7. He was 7 again! He groaned. "Quick, teddy! Grab the net and I'll get the bow and arrows!" Wally heard the voice and curious to see who it was, he followed the voice, but stayed hidden in the bushes. He peeked out and saw an old rusty, broken down play ground. But what interested him most was the person to whom the voice belonged to. It was a young blond haired girl, which looked about his age. He couldn't see her face very clearly, because everything was blurry. She was clutching a teddy bear and some sticks, one of them tied with a string. She "shot" one of the sticks at a tree. "Ha! Take that big foot!" she shot another arrow at the tree. He was starting to like this girl, but at the same time, she was scaring him. "And that! Quick, teddy, throw the net while he is down!" but then, suddenly, another voice called out from farther in the forest "BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP!" wally looked around, trying to find the hidden bleeper in the forest "beep beep beep beep"_

"ungghhh." Wally woke up, hair ruffled, and twisted in his sheets. He was confused. He had so many questions. He shook his head. Maybe a quick cold shower would clear his mind. Then later he would maybe try to find out more about his dream._ It had felt so real._

**Artemis…**

Artemis woke up suddenly, shaken, in a cold sweat. _why did she wake up so suddenly? _ Then she remembered. _The dream._ She'd been having that dream for a few nights now. Ever since she met that kid on the streets. It starts out with her as a young girl, and a red-headed kid about her age. You know, now that she's having this dream for the 4th or 5th time, the red-headed kid kind of reminds her of…. no. anyways, They were playing, when they discovered a box in the ground. Then the scene changes. Now she's older and the red-headed kid is too. She's holding the box, crying, while her dad holds an unconscious red-headed kid (lets just call him rhk to save breath) at knifepoint. Her father yells her something, and she cries harder, but then stops and starts saying something. Suddenly, the box glows even brighter and a lot of wind comes from the box, making her loose hair blow backwards. Then she wakes up. _It's not a dream. A nightmare._

**Wally…**

After the shower and getting dressed into his civvies , wally was hungry. Then again, he _was always_ hungry. Well, now he had an excuse. Breakfast. he licked his lips, wondering what delicacies megan would be cooking up. He ran to the kitchen already drooling from the thought of bacon. Then he stopped right in his tracks, remembering something. He face palmed himself. School. His mom was going to kill him if got another pink slip.

**Artemis…**

She was already at school in homeroom tapping her pencil against the desk, counting the seconds on the clock. Suddenly _they _walk in. artemis groaned. _they _were the people who made everyone's else a living heck. **(I don't swear)** _they _were a group made up of 4 girls. Abby, jenny, Ashley, and eliza. If you ever watched the mean girls, you would think they were related. Except for the part about having no brain cells (though they still were short a few). Ashley, their leader, walked up to artemis' desk and flicked her forehead.

"hey, stupid, get out of my desk." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"first of all, stupid? Yeah, I get better grades than you. Second of all, your desk?" Ashley sneered, then turned to her cronies. "see what I was saying girls? _Totally_ stupid." Her friends snickered, then pulled out their phones to twitter the comment.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

School was her personal heck.

**Wally…**

_After school… _**( this is another one of my renditions of artemis joining the cave. Don't like? Don't be offended)**

Today the team was going to have a new team member. They wouldn't tell wally anything about him though, other than the fact that he (assuming he was a he) was an archer.

_Hmm.. bet it's speedy…_ wally grinned. Speedy and him were good friends. It would be fun for him on the team. He could already imagine roy walking into the cave and being greeted into the team. _I'll sing him a welcome song! _Wally thought happily, using his superpower to run to the cave.

_Later…_

Wally burst into the cave.

"WELCOME ROY TO THE TEAM! ALWAYS KNEW…"wally stopped right in his tracks. There was a person standing next to batman, who was giving wally his signature batman glare, and that person WASN'T roy. At all.

**Finito! Chapter ten! Yay! I need at least 7 more reviews to write the next chapter, so review away! Hoped you liked!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	11. meeting as a team missions

**Hello! Its me… randommonkeyz998…. **

**Sorry for not updating…..**

**Its been over a month! WHYYYYYY! Anyways… ahem ahem…. Onto the story….**

_Wally burst into the cave._

"_WELCOME ROY TO THE TEAM! ALWAYS KNEW…"wally stopped right in his tracks. There was a person standing next to batman, who was giving wally his signature batman glare, and that person WASN'T roy. At all._

"unless I go suddenly grow taller, get bigger muscles, and grow a pair, I'm not roy."

Next to batman stood a blonde _girl. _Dressed in green. Not that there was anything wrong with girls, but where was roy?

"who are _you?"_

"artemis."

"never heard of you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kid flash."

"really? I didn't know. I thought you were batman, you know with that red and yellow costume."

"oh, well I thought you were the jolly green giant who decided to lay off the steroids."

"well-"

"enough." Batman cut into their fight. _Geesh, just meeting and we are already fighting…_

"I called you here to go on a mission. NOT to fight. Now. The shadows-" **(the mission is going to be different)**

"we get to fight the shadows? Sweet!" wally hi-fived robin, while batman glared at them.

The boys quieted down.

"the shadows have kidnapped five world famous scientists." Batman pulled up some pictures from the hologram.

"do we get to retrieve them?" wally asked eagerly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"no. we want you to go in their hq, find out why, and where or if there will be more kidnappings."

"yup, typical shadows. Power hungry as always." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"what do _you _know about the shadows?" wally asked.

She just smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled frustrated.

Artemis just smirked wider.

"so when are we leaving?" robin asked.

"departure is in 10 minutes."

And so they left.

_When arriving at the mission…_

Wally had been watching artemis the whole time in the ship, waiting to see if she would pull out a knife or point a gun towards them. So far, nothing.

"we're here!" m'gann announced.

The ship had stopped at an old abandoned museum in Florida. The museum was totally isolated.

"cliché much?" artemis grumbled.

"team, stealth mode, and remember-"

"yeah yeah yeah. Get in, get info, get out safe and bored." Robin sighed.

"M'gann, establish the link."

_can everyone hear me?_

Artemis twitched in surprise.

"this is…. Weird."

"get used to it, blondie."

She just narrowed her eyes in response.

"let's go." Kaldur said.

The team dropped from a hatch M'gann had made in the ship.

_We'll split up into groups. Miss Martian, you and artemis will be look out. Superboy and I will go inside first to…clear a path. And wally and robin will go in after us to collect the information. _Kaldur ordered.

_Got it_

_Check_

_Ok_

_yes_

…

_Artemis?_

_...yes…_

_Good. Lets go._

The team split up and went to their different directions.

**(Im just going to write after the mission. Lets just say it went fine, artemis let Cheshire go, you know. )**

The team was back in the ship.

"are you blind! Even I could see her!"

Another fight.

"well _sorry._ How about next time _you _take down Cheshire, and I'll go with robin." Artemis exclaimed angrily.

"yeah, I bet you'd like that a lot."

"yup totally. You'd be sweating your butt off trying not to get killed or hurt, and I'll just sit down, relax and try cracking the computer." She retorted.

"you wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out." He said snootily.

"look who's talking kid idiot."

"heyy!"

Kaldur's eye twitched. If this was how things were going to be, things would have to change.

"kid, artemis. enough."

They became quiet, but still glared at each other.

"when I said enough, I meant enough. That counts for the glaring too."  
><em>arriving…<em>

The team wasn't too tired. After all, it hadn't been such a hard mission. So the team went off to do their own thing.

Wally and robin sat down to play some video games in robins room.

artemis went off to train

Kaldur was in the swimming pool.

superboy and m'gann sat on the couch watching static.

_Robins room_

"soo… what do you think?"

"what do you mean what do I think?"

"of artemis." rob said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"witchy with a capital b."  
>rob rolled his eyes, but the gesture was lost behind the glasses.<p>

"I think she's interesting."

"dude! Your supposed to be on my side!"

_Training room_

Artemis was doing her archery, thinking about what happened today. after a while, she got kind of thirsty, and reached for her water bottle.

"dang it." She must've left it in the kitchen.

Arriving there, she looked in the fridge for the bottle.

"OWWW!" artemis was rammed into the fridge hitting her head on the top of the fridge.

enraged, artemis got out of the fridge and looked around to see who pushed her in.

wally was sprawled on the floor groaning.

"WALLLY!"

**Will artemis kill wally? Wait until chapter 12 to find out! At least 8 reviews….**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	12. pranked and powned

"_OWWW!" artemis was rammed into the fridge hitting her head on the top of the fridge._

_enraged, artemis got out of the fridge and looked around to see who pushed her in._

_wally was sprawled on the floor groaning._

"WALLLY!"

"don't kill me! I'm too beautiful to die!" wally wailed.

Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"beautiful? That's not the word _I _would use to describe your face"

"your right! It's gorgeous!" wally said as he picked himself off the floor.

"great! Just greaaattt! Now I'm going to have a bruise on my face, and my mother is going to be wondering what happened." She said.

"well, your face wasn't that pretty to start with."

"how do you know? You've never seen my face without my mask. Unless you're some kind of creeper and have been stalking me…"

"me stalking you? Only in your dreams, blondie."

Suddenly artemis had a flashback of her dream.

_I was clutching a teddy bear and some sticks, one of them tied with a string. I "shot" one of the sticks at a tree. "Ha! Take that big foot!" I shot another arrow at the tree. "And that! Quick, teddy, throw the net while he is down!" but then, suddenly, another voice called out from farther in the forest._ _"Artemis! Come out now or now dessert after lunch!" "Quick teddy! Hide into the bushes!"_

"-and that wouldn't have happened if- hello? Are you even listening?"

Apparently wally had been ranting on and on.

"I-I have to go." And she sped out of the kitchen, forgetting her water bottle.

"jeez… what's her problem?" wally shrugged and walked over to the fridge looking for some peanut butter, ketchup, salami and ranch for his sandwich.

"you know, you could be a little nicer."

Wally whipped around, and saw robin leaning on the door to the kitchen.

"I am nice. It's just that… harpy… brings out the worst in me."

"sure she does. Especially when you call her the green giant who decided to lay off the steroids."

"she started it!"

"mhhm… of course she did."

"and you say you're my friend."

"I do what I can." Robin shrugged and ninjaed away.

_Artemis…_

Artemis sat on her bed so deep in thought, she didn't hear m'gann open her door.

"artemis! here you are! I've been looking all over for you!" M'gann squealed.

"hi M'gann." Artemis said kind of uninterestedly.

"artemis artemis artemis! do you want to go to the (she paused for emphasis, at which artemis mentally rolled her eyes) mall?"

Artemis almost pulled out her phone and called belle reve to take her away.

"the…mall?"

"oh yes! I think you should get new clothes!" M'gann walked over to the closet and pulled out some jeans, a couple of shirts, a sweater and a jacket.

"I have more at home. So I don't actually-" artemis didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by M'gann alking.

"but isn't this what earth sisters do?" somehow, over the last mission, M'gann got the idea of artemis and her being earth sisters. Not that it was so bad. It was actually kind of nice to have someone to be there for you.

"not all of them."

"_please _artemis!"

She was starting to remind artemis of a 6 year old kid who was on a sugar high.

"well…."

"yay! Lets go!" miss m clapped and grabbed ahold of artemis's arm

"I never said yeeessss!" artemis screamed down the hallway.

_Arriving at the mall…_

Artemis was having a heart attack. She was sure of it.

As soon as they stepped into the clothing store, M'gann (now megan) immediately ran over to the _dress _section.

And pulled out a pink dress.

A pink _frilly _dress.

"you would look _perfect _in this!" megan squealed.

And that's how artemis found herself in a big, itchy, _pink, _frilly dress.

"no."

"but-"

"no. just-no."

"but artemis! you look _lovely!_" the Martian was disheartened. And pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

_At the cave with the boys…_

Wally, after hearing artemis's pained screams going down the hallway, decided to pull a prank on her.

Well, not exactly _a _prank, more like _some _pranks.

A bucket filled with brown dye was at the top of her door.

In her bathroom, he refilled her body wash with orange permanent (at least permanent for a month) dye.

He stuffed her bed with some bugs and her pillow with a dead mouse.

And, for the cherry on top, when she turned on the shower, (he had switched her pipe that led to water, to the sewage pipe) well… feces would come out.

Disgusting.

But a job well done.

He looked around at his handiwork and grinned. And just in time too. He could hear the girls coming .He opened her door, forgetting about the bucket.

"_oh crap…"_

**The girls…**

artemis was….what was she feeling?

She had been put through _torture. __**TORTURE!**_

All the frilly dresses…. The shoes… the _make up…_

M'gann had been forced to take artemis back because after the shoe area, well, artemis 's eye began twitching, and she fell, and she started rocking herself back and forth.

The salesperson had pulled out her phone to call the asylum.

Also, M'gann was having trouble carrying her many bags.

For artemis, she just wanted to go to sleep. As she was going to her room, she heard commotion going on.

_Splash_

"AHHH!"

_SWISH _

_(sound of shower turning on)_

"OH GOD, NO!"

"AHHHHH!"

_Spring_

"EEEKKKK! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Hearing kid in torture was her highlight of the day.

But it was in her room, and it sounded like many things were happening there.

So she barged in to find chaos, wally covered in many…. Things…. And a horrible smell from the bathroom.

Her eye twitched.

_Wally p.o.v_

He was leaving her room, but he forgot about the bucket of brown dye on her door. So you can guess what happened.

The dye fell on him, and he being blinded, slipped into the bathroom. Where he fell into the tub and pushed the lever for "water" on. Also, while falling, the body wash came unscrewed and _everything _fell out.

To top that, the "water had started running, even though it was having a hard time because of the holes in the showerhead. So the filter (the part where the holes are) popped off and feces ran more freely.

Stumbling into the bed, the bugs just decided to crawl on him.

And for the finale, the dead mouse came out of it's pillowcase and landed on top of him.

Which is how artemis found him, and her room, like.

He was dead. He was so dead.

"WALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" She screeched.

**Again, I'm ending with artemis ready to kill wally. Poor artemis, today was just not her day.**

**And wally is a dead man. Sorry for disgusting some of you. My brother thought it would be an ok idea.**

**Anyways, njoy. And review.**

**Pray, eat and review….**

**Randommonkeyz998**


End file.
